greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anybody Have a Map?
is the seventh episode of the fifteenth season and the 324th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Catherine is in Los Angeles getting the new foundation ready and summons Meredith and Koracick to visit for a highly confidential consult. Meanwhile, one of the nurses is 28 weeks pregnant and collapses at the hospital while talking to Richard. Full Summary Richard's alarm goes off and he turns it off and gets out of bed after seeing that the bed is empty next to him. Catherine texts him that she had to stay in LA an extra day. Maggie and Jackson are making out. His phone dings, so he grabs it and throws it. Maggie does the same with hers and breaks a vase. He says he missed her breaking all his things. Catherine oversees them changing a sign to say Catherine Fox instead of Harper Avery. Koracick gets on a plane where Meredith is already seated. They've both been summoned to LA for a VIP consult. A flight attendant offers Tom a drink, which he accepts as he settles in on a couch. He tells Meredith the flight attendant could probably find her a sedative. Meredith says if he knew her history with planes, he wouldn't be joking. They speculate about who their patients might be. He's surprised by her neuro knowledge. She explains about working with Derek. Tom says he's heard about what she did with the trial. The flight attendant brings Tom's drink and tells them they need to buckle up. Meredith grabs her drink and tells Tom to talk while they take off. Frankie gives Richard a tablet and points him toward a patient. Then she complains about the interns. He says he knew when he hired her that she'd be a pain in his butt. She says she was first in her class at nursing school. There's a betting pool for the name of Frankie's baby. Richard puts himself down and suggests the name Richard. Frankie doubles over in pain, so Richard calls for a gurney. Richard is doing an ultrasound on Frankie while the other nurses watch from the hallway. She thought she had indigestion. Ginger comes in and checks out Frankie for herself. Frankie tells Ginger that Richard has it. Richard notes that she has a whole village for her. She says she always had an order in her head for her life: job, dog, house, ring, husband, baby. But she was nearing 40 with a killer job, but no man. So she made her own order and now she and Lil Pancake are going to be a team. Richard says the baby is fine, but she has a wandering spleen. It's cut off its own blood supply. He wants to take her to surgery, but she wants to wait for it to resolve itself. She knows going under the knife is a risk. It took a lot for her to have this baby and she doesn't want to risk it, since it's her last chance to be a mother. He says he's going to watch her like a hawk, but Ginger says they have that covered. Meredith says they've always hoped the patient was Bono and at some point, it actually has to be Bono. Tom says he met Bono once. Catherine tells them about her patient. She has back pain and had a CT. Catherine then takes them to a room where they look at multiple scans of a spinal tumor. It's aggressive and beautiful. Meredith wants a biopsy to check for cancer, but Tom wants to meet the patient first. Catherine says they already have. She's their patient. Tom and Meredith are both shocked. They ask Catherine about her condition. She's in pain. Jackson and Richard don't know. She says they can do the biopsy right away. She just wants them to make sure she can still cut the ribbon on the place. The nurses are hanging out in Frankie's room, talking about possible names. Frankie gives them instructions on patients and then sends them to do their jobs as Richard comes in. Her condition is improving, but Richard wants privacy to do an ultrasound. The remaining nurses leave, except Ginger, who stays on the other side of the curtain. Richard says she's exactly how he knew she would be as a boss. Richard says her spleen is beginning to untwist itself. There's blood flow again. He admits that she wasn't wrong to wait a bit. Frankie's worried about him and asks about Catherine. He tells her she's traveling a lot. Everyone's fine, though. Frankie knows it was hard to lose Ollie, but he says he's fine. Ginger gives Richard a cupcake on his way out. Maggie talks to Jackson while he showers. She had a dream about her rechargeable hearts, so she wants to go in and get some work done on those. Her phone keeps dinging, so she looks for it and is surprised to see that it's Jackson and he has multiple texts from someone named Kate, who is sending him hearts. Maggie is getting dressed to leave while Jackson tries to defend himself. She's just a friend. He's not cheating. She says she's too smart to believe that. She cuts her foot on the glass from the vase, but stumbles down the stairs anyway. He tells her that he met Kate while he was a monastery. He tells her she's right about the PTSD and being with nature helped. He says he didn't sleep with her or anyone else. He didn't even kiss her. They just talked. She'd lost her brother and was looking for peace. Jackson asks her to sit down so he can tend to her foot. Jackson gives her his phone to look through the texts herself. She was just someone to talk to about what he lost because she understood it even better than he did. Maggie's surprised that he's still talking to Kate. Jackson says it's not like that. It's nice to talk to people who have been through the same thing he has. She asks who else he's been talking to. He says he talks to April sometimes. Frankie is in pain again. Richard does an ultrasound, which showed fluid, likely blood, in her abdomen. He books an OR and orders the gallery closed. He then tells a nurse to get Alex and page OB in case they have to deliver the baby. Frankie begs him not to take her to surgery, but he tells her there's nothing she can't handle. Meredith watches as Tom does the biopsy of Catherine's tumor. He talks to her about being a big gun, because she is one now and people don't come to her for easy surgeries. She does worst-case scenarios. Big guns should only worry when there's something to worry about. They send the sample to the lab with a rush. Richard is in the process of removing Frankie's spleen when Alex comes in. He says they need to deliver the baby, but Richard doesn't want to do that. Alex steps in to help with the splenectomy. He says the hospital staff put everything else on hold to help their patients, so he has to do whatever he can for them. He removed Frankie's spleen and the bleeding is under control for a moment, but then she starts bleeding again. He can't find the source. The baby's in distress. Alex says they need to deliver and he starts to do so. The baby is born and Alex takes him over to get him breathing. Richard keeps working on Frankie, who is in DIC. Alex gets the baby breathing and puts him in an incubator to send him to the NICU. Frankie starts crashing and they work to resuscitate her. Maggie thought she'd be the one blowing up their relationship. Jackson's surprised she pictured them ending. He didn't picture his marriage ending either. Maggie's upset about him talking to other women, April and Kate. He doesn't talk to her. He says it's because she won't talk to him about things. He never knows anything she's feeling. Maggie says she's there for people through every crisis, but it's not the same. He wants her to let him in about something, anything. Tom and Catherine sing as she wakes up from anesthesia. Meredith comes in and watches them. Tom says it's their old routine. Meredith wants to call Richard, but first, Catherine says, she needs a real drink. Frankie is still coding. Alex says it's time to call it. Richard says he knows and struggles to call time of death, so Alex does it. Richard strips off his gown and leaves the OR as the nurses console each other. Richard goes to tell the other nurses, who start crying as soon as he shakes his head. Richard is at an AA meeting, where he listens to Gina talk. Another person says he hasn't seen Richard for a while and is glad he's back. Gina talks about losing her job and then finding a bar that offers shots for AA chips, one shot per year. She felt lucky because she didn't have any money, but she had four years of sobriety. She's ashamed, but she's back. Richard grabs his coat and walks out. Catherine asks Tom for an explanation of her case. He tries to get her off the topic, but she wants to prepare for if it's cancer. At the bar, Catherine orders a drink for herself and for Tom. Meredith orders the same. Catherine says she's worried about it being cancer and not getting to see the rest of her life. Nothing they can say could be worse than what she's picturing. Meredith lays out the possibilities for Catherine and the odds of success. Tom excuses himself and Catherine tells Meredith she's worried about Richard. Meredith tells her not to cut the people who love her out of her life. Tom returns and says the results are back. Catherine says they need one more drink before they go back. Maggie and Jackson sit on opposite ends of the couch and Maggie talks about her relief when Jackson went on his quest. She thought he'd go to the woods, talk to a priest, and pray and then come back with answers. Instead, he came back with more questions. And he took them to other women. She was always five steps ahead of everyone else and no one wanted to be her friend. She never learned to fight or let anyone else in. Jackson is so different from her. Now he's five steps ahead of her and she doesn't know how to catch up. Maggie asks him about what he told Kate and he says it's messy and complicated. She wants to hear about it anyway. He moves next to her and says that the only conflict he and April could never resolve was God. Now he believes and it's too late. She's married to someone else. He's happy for her, truly, but he's grieving what they both lost and what Harriet lost with the bad timing. He loves Maggie, but he doesn't know how to talk to her about all of it. Maggie gets up, gets her stuff, and leaves. Richard finds the bar Gina was talking about and sees the sign. He goes inside, sits at the counter, and shows the bartender his eight-year chip. The bartender takes it and says he had five once. He pulls out eight shot glasses and asks Richard what he wants. Richard orders vodka and the bartender leaves him with the shots. Richard stares at the shots, grabs his chip back, and goes behind the bar. When the bartender objects, Richard grabs a bat and starts smashing the bottles on the shelves. Richard tells him if he calls the police, Richard will tell them what he does to people, taking advantage of people who are struggle. He continues breaking bottles. The bartender says he didn't hurt anyone; it was all his choice. Richard says it sure is and then swings the bat, breaking the eight shot glasses on the counter. Catherine gives a speech about the Catherine Fox Foundation and cuts the ribbon. Tom and Meredith watch from nearby and Tom comments on how good she looks. Meredith asks what their deal is, because Richard is like family to her. He says he doesn't kiss and tell, but she says that's all he does. Tom then says Catherine woke him up. After his son died, he was sleep-walking through his life for years. Catherine reminded him that he was still alive. She's his friend. Meredith says she's in good hands then, because he's a big gun. He says that's not what he meant. Catherine has a grade III chondrosarcoma in her spine that won't shrink with chemo and he doesn't know how to remove it without killing or paralyzing her. Catherine comes up and says he has work to do. She's survived losing both her parents and raising her sisters alone. She's survived everything the world has thrown at her, so she might survive the tumor, but she can't do it alone, so he needs to figure it out fast. She excuses herself to call Richard. Alex checks on Frankie's baby, who is being watched by several nurses. Catherine calls Richard's phone, but gets no answer. Jackson sits on his couch alone, drinking. Maggie goes home to Meredith's house and sees the kids in the kitchen with the nanny. She sits on the steps and texts Meredith. Meredith gets Maggie's text, saying she and Jackson are over and she thinks the world is ending. Her phone rings, and she picks it up, thinking it's Maggie, but it's Richard, who tells her he's been arrested and makes her promise not to tell Catherine. Cast 15x07MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x07AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x07RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x07JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x07MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x07CatherineFox.png|Catherine Fox 15x07ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 15x07NurseFrankie.png|Frankie Shavelson 15x07NurseGinger.png|Ginger 15x07Gina.png|Gina 15x07NurseLiv.png|Liv 15x07NurseGregory.png|Gregory 15x07NurseKaren.png|Karen 15x07NurseTaylor.png|Taylor 15x07Jake.png|Jake 15x07FlightAttendant.png|Flight Attendant 15x07Bartender.png|Bartender 15x07Nanny.png|Nanny 15x07ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (credit only) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (credit only) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev (credit only) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (credit only) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (credit only) Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Stacey Oristano as Frankie Shavelson *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger *Susan Balboni as Gina Co-Starring *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse Liv *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory *Frances Nichols as Nurse Karen *Alex Manugian as Nurse Taylor *Rueben Grundy as Jake *Reggie Brown as Flight Attendant *Jonathan Erickson Eisley as Bartender *Rae Latt as Nanny *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Medical Notes Frankie Shavelson *'Diagnosis:' **Wandering spleen *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Splenectomy Frankie was 28 weeks pregnant and doubled over in pain while working. She thought she'd had indigestion, but Richard took her for an ultrasound. The baby had a strong heartbeat, but he diagnosed a wandering spleen. He wanted to do surgery, but Frankie declined, saying she wanted to wait and see if it resolved itself. He admitted her and agreed to watch her. A second ultrasound showed that her spleen was starting to un-twist on its own, but shortly afterward, she was in pain again. An ultrasound showed fluid in her abdomen, likely caused by her splenic artery rupturing. He rushed her into surgery to remove her spleen. Alex wanted to deliver the baby, but Richard said he wanted to wait and try to keep him inside. He got her spleen out and thought the bleeding was under control, but she started hemorrhaging. They couldn't find the source, so Alex delivered the baby. Once that was done, he kept trying to find the source of the bleed. Frankie went into DIC and then started coding. They attempted resuscitation, but were unsuccessful and Frankie was pronounced dead at 15:42. Catherine Fox *'Diagnosis:' **Grade 3 Chondrosarcoma *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Catherine, 65, had neck and back pain. She had a cervical MRI done, which showed a large spinal tumor. They did a biopsy to check to see if it was malignant. The biopsy showed grade 3 chondrosarcoma. Catherine challenged Tom to find a way to fix her. Frank Shavelson *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Frankie's baby was delivered at 28 weeks. He was intubated and then taken to the NICU, where he was monitored. Music "Upside" - Judith Hill "Solace" - Tommy Ashby "Sinkhole" - Old Sea Brigade "Better Days" - Judith Hill "Rescue" - Lauren Daigle Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally from Dear Evan Hansen. *This episode scored 6.60 million viewers. *This is the first episode to be directed by Krista Vernoff, the showrunner. She stated this is the darkest episode of the first half of the season. *This is a stand-alone episode, featuring only 5 out of 11 main actors. *The first day of filming for this episode was September 24, 2018. The last day was October 4, 2018. However, an additional day of filming took place on October 21, 2018. The first scene that was shot for the episode was the one at Richard's AA meeting. *Richard Webber narrates the voiceover for this episode, making this the first episode of the season not to be narrated by Meredith Grey. *Catherine's cancer storyline was largely based on the life of this episode's writer, Elisabeth Finch, who has bone cancer. Gallery Episode Stills 15x07-1.jpg 15x07-2.jpg 15x07-3.jpg 15x07-4.jpg 15x07-5.jpg 15x07-6.jpg 15x07-7.jpg 15x07-8.jpg 15x07-9.jpg 15x07-10.jpg 15x07-11.jpg 15x07-12.jpg 15x07-13.jpg 15x07-14.jpg 15x07-15.jpg 15x07-16.jpg 15x07-17.jpg 15x07-18.jpg 15x07-19.jpg Quotes :Maggie: I thought it would be me detonating this, whatever this is. I thought it would be me. Not out of ego or anything just, you know, history. I thought I would be the reason. :Jackson: So you pictured us ending? :Maggie: You didn't? :Jackson: No. :Maggie: Did you picture it with April? :Jackson: No, I didn't picture my marriage ending. :Maggie: Maybe it didn't. :Jackson: Come on. Are you really threatened by April? :Maggie: Jackson, you're texting other women. You're talking to other women, one of whom you used to sleep with and the other who clearly wants to sleep with you, and you are telling them things that you don't tell me. :Jackson: Do you want to know why I'm not telling you things about God or how I fit in this universe? Or about things I used to know that I don't seem to know anymore? Because you don't... 'Cause you won't talk to me. :Maggie: I told you that God and religion is not my thing, but I support you. :Jackson: No, Maggie. You don't talk to me, you know, and not about just your day or rechargeable hearts or how Mer's being a pain in the ass today. I mean, I never know a damn thing you're feeling. :Maggie: I am an amazing friend. I am an amazing sister. I am there for them through every crisis. Hell, I have been there for you. :Jackson: Yes, you have been. You have been. It's not the same. :Maggie: So, because I'm not spewing my feelings all over the place, that makes it okay for you to hide in your phone with other women? :Jackson: You run every time it gets complicated, Maggie. You hide in your lab, or you go off and buy some milk instead of just having an actual conversation with me. :Maggie: That's not fair. :Jackson: You plan the end of a relationship when it's barely begun. What is that? When's the last time you let me in at all? Like, about anything? :Maggie: So you went and you got it from someone else? :Jackson: Maggie... Yeah. I find it a little easier to open up to people who open up to me. ---- :Maggie: When you went on your your whole God Quest... :Jackson: God Quest? :Maggie: It's what I called it in my head. When you left without telling me, a part of me was relieved. This tiny part of me exhaled 'cause I thought you would you would go to the woods, and you would, you know, talk to a priest or a shaman and pray to something or someone, and you would come back with some answers. You would come back like yourself. :Jackson: But, instead, I came back with more questions. :Maggie: And you took those questions to other women. I've spent most of my life being five steps ahead of everyone else, and nobody wants to be friends with that girl, okay? That girl does not have any dates or fights. She doesn't learn how to fight. I learned calculus in grade school. I learned coronary bypass when I was 20. I never learned how to really love or fight or really let somebody in without it feeling like it was gonna be the end of the world. And you have been married and divorced, and you have a child, and you've lost a child, and you are five steps ahead of me. And I don't know how to catch up. You said that you told Kate about what you'd lost? :Jackson: Yeah, um... That's messy, you know? Pretty complicated, Maggie. :Maggie: Try me. :Jackson: Okay. The one thing that April and I could never see eye to eye on was God. She believed, and I never could. And now that I do, now that I really do, it's too late. She's married. She's happy with someone else. :Maggie: You said that you were happy for her. You said that a lot of times. :Jackson: I am. I am happy for her. I would never do anything to take that away from her. I am grieving. I'm grieving what we both lost and what my daughter lost and the bad timing. And I love you. I really love you. That's all true and all a little messy, and I just... I didn't know how to talk to you about it. ---- :Tom: I am a Big Gun. :Meredith: Yes, I know. You're amazing, incredible. There's no one in the world like you. I get it. :Tom: I feel so seen. ---- :Catherine: Do you think, if you talk about it, it'll scare me? It'll remind me? Do you think there's any world where I'm not sitting here wondering if my right foot is numb because of the heels or the tumor snaking down my spine? Do you think I'm sitting here now wondering, "How long is it gonna be before they tack the word 'Memorial' at the end of that sign?" After all these years, I have built a legacy that finally has my own name on it. I have a granddaughter that I want to watch take over the world. You don't think I'm sitting here wondering if I'll get to? There is nothing you could possibly say that's worse than what I've been imagining since the second I saw those scans. ---- :Catherine: Dr. Grey, you are among the finest surgeons that I've seen in my career. But that's not the only reason I called you here. When I look in Richard's eyes, he's barely holding on. His sponsor died, and he hasn't replaced her, and if I tell him this... :Meredith: Catherine. My mother hid her diagnosis and spent years alone because of it. This is not an excuse to cut the people you love out of your life. :Catherine: Meredith, I don't know if he can handle this. :Meredith: Well, I don't know if he can handle it, either, but it's his life, too. This is not your choice to make for him. ---- :Tom: She looks good. She always looked fantastic, but... :Meredith: Okay, what is it with you two? Because you realize that Richard and I are like family, so if there's something going on... :Tom: I'm not one to kiss and tell. :Meredith: That's literally all you ever do. :Tom: Oh, you want you want details. :Meredith: No, I don't. :Tom: She woke me up. I had a kid, a son, and then I didn't. I sleep-walked through years of my life and Catherine reminded me that I was alive. And she sings a mean harmony, too. She's my friend. :Meredith: Then she's in good hands. :Tom: No, I'm a Big Gun, Meredith. :Meredith: Yeah, okay, with the Big Gun. I get it. :Tom: No, you don't. You don't. There is no one smarter, no one better than me. And my friend has Grade 3 chondrosarcoma. She has cancer in her spine that won't shrink with chemo, and I have no idea how to remove it without killing or paralyzing her. ---- :Catherine: I survived losing my mother before I could even get to know her and my father, who dropped dead on his way to church when I was 18 years old. I raised my sisters alone no help, no money. I have survived racism, sexism, every "ism" designed to make me feel small or make me less. If I can do all of that, if I can survive all of that, then I just might survive this, too. But I can't do this on my own. So I need you to figure it out, fast. ---- :Bartender: Hey, whoa! Somebody call the damn police! :Richard: Do it! You call the police and I'll tell 'em what you do to people, people who are just trying to be there for their children, trying to be there for the wives that love 'em , just trying to hang on with everything they got. And you find 'em, and you hunt 'em down! :Bartender: I didn't hurt nobody! The choice was all yours. :Richard: Damn right it is. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes